


Paper Roses

by Lunamichi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humanstuck, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunamichi/pseuds/Lunamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little gift can go a long way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Roses

Skaia Private Academy. An elite school with only the finest classrooms, facilities, and students.

"What the fuck is this shit?"

Well it was supposed to.

Kanaya Maryam sighed at the short red head's profanities. He was a good student but his choice in words was not the greatest. She had forgotten how a sophisticated person such as her had ever became acquainted with him and then eventually becoming friends.

"You can't just change the fucking due date to whatever you fucking like," Karkat yelled at the teacher, "That kind of project is impossible to just do in a week. Change it back!"

The boy was referring to the history project that was to be completed with a report and a mini model. A week to do such things without any partners was truly unfair so the entire class agreed. Though his methods were brash and harsh, they were effective. After a few more arguments, the teacher finally gave in and changed the date back to two weeks later.

"You are quite the leader," Kanaya complimented as they walked together towards the dorms. That was their last class for the day.

"I just did what I had to do. That fuckass was just being a dickwad."

"And everyone else backed you up. You are quite inspiring."

"Whatever," Karkat grumbled at his French friend, "All I fucking inspire are the teachers to give me detentions."

"Oh woe is Karkat, punished for his righteous actions."

The short boy snorted at the remark, "Sure righteous, why don't you tell that to the professors so that they stop giving me detention."

"Righteouth my ath. KK ith ath righteouth ath my left foot," upon hearing the lisping voice of their heterochromatic friend, Karkat groaned.

"No one asked you," Karkat made sure not to look back at the taller blonde boy but that didn’t stop Kanaya from noticing the small blush appearing on his face. He has had a crush on Sollux for far too long.

“Whatever you thay thorty.”

“Fuck you.”

“Promithe?” and Sollux knew. He just loved to tease the redhead.

“Ugh you are just so-” Karkat’s blush increased, irritation written all over his face. After making a few strangling motions at the skinny boy he turned and stormed off.

“He totally want’th me,” Sollux grinned and kept his eyes on the choice ass that was storming away.

“Keep that up and you may just drive him away,” Kanaya chuckled.

“Pleathe, how can he turn down thith?” Sollux motioned to himself and Kanaya laughed some more.

Her laughing died down when a shorter girl with short blonde hair, fair light skin, wearing a deliciously lovely shade of dark lipstick and carrying herself with grace, walked past them. Kanaya’s eyes were practically glued to the girl and she did not realize she was staring until the girl looked up and their eyes met. Kanaya’s heart skipped a beat and she quickly looked away, holding her books a little higher and closer to her chest as a blush crept across her face. Sollux waved at the girl who waved back with a quirked brow directed at Kanaya.

“Juth’t talk to her KN. RL ith a really nithe girl and you’ve been avoiding her for long enough,” Sollux suggested once Rose left.

“I know it’s just, she’s so poised and graceful all the while being powerful and assertive. She’s so intelligent, analytical and beautiful,” Kanaya let out a dreamy sigh, “But I don’t know she’s just so perfect.”

Sollux snorted.

“What? And besides, the Derse dorm seems so much more sophisticated.”

Sollux snorted again and also broke into a fit of laughter, “Thofith’ticated my ath, oh man haha! I can’t believe you juth’t thaid that.”

“Well I do not know much about it since I do not reside there and the ones who do have an air of sophistication around them.”

“You have no idea how wrong you are.”

The student residency of the academy consisted of two separate dorm campuses named Prospit and Derse respectively. Kanaya and Karkat were residents of the Prospit dorms while Rose occupied Derse. For some reason, Sollux was able to become residents of both and was able to switch at any time he wished to.

“Okay I gueth Prothpit ith a bit more outgoing than Derthe but I wouldn’t uthe the word ‘thofith’ticated’ to dethcribe them. I’d uthe arrogant maybe. Oh no that’d only be uthed if we were to be dethcribing ED.”

“Alright I understand,” Kanaya let out an amused breath.

“Juth’t talk to her. I wouldn’t thay the’th a perfect being but the ith nithe enough. I think you two are a good match tho go for it.”

“Thank you Sollux, I will try but I think I should make a plan of some sort first,” Kanaya let out a distressed sigh this time.

“Thure but you thould do it thoon or elthe NP will try to thip you herthelf like the did with JN and DV.”

“Oh dear yes I should shouldn’t I.”

The two exchanged a few chuckles and chatted a bit more about their classes as they walked towards the Prospit dorms.

**************************************************

“Ugh Terezi I thought you were told to keep your stupid folded crafts to your room!” a girl with long brown hair and glasses scolded the blind Asian who was sitting on the floor half covered in origami crafts. A couple of her crafts were littered all over the dorm campus.

“They only told me to stop littering on school campus, they never said anything about the dorm,” Terezi grinned as the frustrated Vriska growled at her and kicked a few of the folded papers out of the way. Terezi used to fold origami and leave it where ever she went and it soon became well known that a blind girl from the Prospit dorms folded such beautiful origami. It was truly amazing indeed. Sollux and Kanaya politely walked around the crafts and tried not to step on anything as they walked in.

The girl could fold anything from dragons to houses and even people! You name it and she can fold it. Terezi had turned down the media quite a number of times because she never wanted to be famous from it. It was just a hobby to pass the time.

“Hi guys!” Terezi greeted as she continued to fold what looked like a cat in a car.

“Thup.”

“Good afternoon. I see that you are continuing with your masterpieces.”

“Yup!” Terezi finished off the cat and tossed it at Sollux, “For you. You can give it to Karkles if you want.”

“Heh. Car-cat funny. KK ith gonna flip at me if I give thith to him. Thankth.”

“Glad to help,” Terezi cackled and picked up a sheet of paper to make something new.

Kanaya continued to maneuver around the crafts when one of them caught her eye, “My how beautiful.”

“What that? Those are so easy to make,” how did this girl even know which one Kanaya was looking at. Well all of the things she folded were easy to her so she could have said it about all her crafts.

Kanaya suddenly got an idea and picked up the beautiful craft, “Could you teach me how to fold these?”

“Hm? Sure if you want. I don’t have any homework so I could teach you right now.”

“Oui s’il vous plait.”

**************************************

“What’s this?” Rose picked up the paper craft that she found on her desk.

“Oh it’s so purretty,” her dark skinned classmate commented.

“Hm looks like the work a that blind Prospit girl,” the rich Scottish Derse dorm head joined in.

“Nah, not TZ’s work. Her folds are sharper. This is pretty good but it’s amateurish,” Rose’s sunglasses wearing brother examined the craft.

“Oh I wonder who it’s from! How romantic, a paper rose for Rose!” Feferi’s long dark curls bounced as she jumped and clapped excitedly.

“Yes I wonder,” Rose smiled a bit as she held the white paper rose to her face to examine it further.

From that day forth, Rose found a paper rose sitting on her desk every morning. It was either completely white, pink with a green stem, or completely purple.

“Whoever it is, they’re getting better,” Dave commented as he examined the pink paper rose on the tenth day, “You gonna finally talk to her or what?”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“Rose don’t play dumb, it doesn’t suit you. Do you know how many paper cuts she has from trying to make these?” Dave waved the flower in front of her face, “They’re not even the simple kind. These are the most complicated ones. TZ’s could even rival a real flower if she used the right kind of paper.”

Rose blinked at her brother.

“Huh for someone who claims to know everything you sure don’t know that much.”

After a minute of a pointless staring contest, Rose left the classroom and walked towards the English room. She knew exactly which room she was in. Rose peeked into the classroom and was lucky to find the teacher out at the moment so she strolled right in.

“Hi Rose!” John and Jade greeted simultaneously.

“Hello,” she quickly returned the greeting as she marched straight over to Kanaya’s desk. The French girl looked at her with surprised eyes. Rose didn’t look at her, she just took her hands in hers and found her fingers all wrapped up with small bandages. Kanaya began to blush.

“Miss Maryam may I speak with you outside for a moment?” Rose released one of her hands.

“Huh, oh um yes of course.”

Without letting go of Kanaya’s other hand, Rose led her outside into the hall. As soon as the door closed behind them, the entire class crowded around the door to either see or hear the conversation. Out in the hall, Rose let go of her hand and turned to face her. Kanaya stood calmly with her back facing the door, “To what do I owe the pleasure of having you come all this way to speak to me Miss Lalonde?”

“These,” Rose held out the pink paper rose, that she had somehow snatched back from Dave before leaving, in front of Kanaya’s face, “I must say, this is the most creative courtship I have ever seen.”

“Oh? And has any of this courtship been affecting you in any way?” Kanaya held her bandaged hands behind her back.

“It has been very effective as a matter of fact,” Rose smiled and placed the paper Rose into Kanaya’s hair before kissing her on the cheek, “Would you like to study together after classes today?”

Kanaya nodded her head quickly, her face pink with a blush.

“Very well then. I will meet you at the front gate after classes.”

“Yes!” Kanaya replied a bit too high pitched.

“Hey lil Ro! Watcha doin here?” an older woman, that could easily be mistaken as a third year, walked towards them. She was in fact the language arts teacher and looked very similar to Rose. They weren’t together often since Rose took an advanced language class, but finally looking at them now they could have been twins.

“Good morning Roxy,” Rose casually addressed the teacher by her first name.

“What are you doing here little sis?” how they were family was beyond anyone.

“Just taking a bit of Miss Maryam’s time.”

“Oh ho ho a new lady friend eh,” Roxy gave the younger Lalonde an eyebrow wiggle and nudges with her elbow.

“Did you leave your class alone to refill your container with alcohol again?” Rose questioned with a raised brow.

“Nooo . . .” Roxy avoided eye contact and held the container that was in her hands, behind her back. It was one of those containers that were colourful and could hold hot or cold drinks. No one could really tell what was in it unless it had a strong smell or someone drank it themselves.

“Honestly, you wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for the fact that you are acquainted with the headmaster’s brother and sister,” Rose shook her head with a smile, “And as a language teacher at that with your terrible grammar.”

“Hey hey, I can be acquainted with that fine head master too,” Roxy made a hum of approval. Well that must be awkward for John, having his friend’s sister/his English teacher crushing on his dad.

“I hate to interrupt but shouldn’t we get back to classes before they end?” Kanaya spoke up.

“Oh right classes,” Roxy pushed the girls apart, Kanaya to the door and Rose to the hall, “Don’t worry Rosey I won’t tell anyone you were skippin an all so hurry back now.”

The elder Lalonde winked and put a finger to her lips before opening the door to find her students collapse on top of each other out into the hall. Rose let out a small laugh before turning to leave, “See you after classes Kanaya.”

“Alright kiddies, back to work we go,” Roxy ushered the children back inside and went back to teaching. As Kanaya sat down she got a thumbs up from Terezi and a grin.

*****************************************************************

“You got a date with Lalonde?” Karat asked unbelievingly at lunch, “Those flowers actually did something?”

He gave an odd look at the paper flower in Kanaya’s hair before looking at Sollux. The redhead quickly looked away though when the dichromatic boy glanced up at him from his food.

“I wouldn’t classify it as a date. We are just going to study together after school in her dorm.”

“Date, th’tudy date, thame thing. Wow getting to her room already? Nithe work Maryam.”

“I-it’s not like that!” Kanaya blushed.

“Good luck with your date anyways,” Terezi stated as she sat at their table.

“Oh thank you. And thank you very much for teaching me how to make those flowers.”

“Glad I could help! I always like showing others how it’s done and you learned it pretty fast for such a complicated piece.”

“It’s already amazing that you can even make them, let alone so wonderfully.”

“Eh practice I guess. Of course you’d be an expert if you did it all your life.”

“Yeah great Terezi is amazing. Can we talk about something else now?” Karkat interrupted.

“KK ith juth’t jelouth that you have a date. No need to pay attention to him.”

“I am not!”

And the rest of lunch consisted of Karkat yelling at Sollux, Sollux teasing him and Terezi enjoying the show. Yes Kanaya had very good friends didn’t she.

**************************************************

Rose was already waiting by the gate by the time Kanaya got there. Rose was talking to Jade and the dark haired girl giggled upon seeing Kanaya approach them.

“Hehe well I’ll leave you two on your date. See you later~!” the girl energetically waved and left. Rose waved back with a smile that made Kanaya’s heart skip a beat even though it wasn’t directed at her. It was such a lovely smile.

“Well then shall we go?” Rose turned to Kanaya.

“Ah yes.”

Rose led the way and Kanaya silently followed. As they got closer to the Derse dorm Kanaya noticed something. Everything around them slowly became more purple as they got closer. By the time they got to the Derse campus, almost everything was decorated in purple.

“Um is your dorm usually this purple?” Kanaya felt the need to ask.

“Yes. It’s like how Prospit has yellow decorations everywhere,” Rose explained.

Kanaya thought about it and realized that she was right. She never really noticed it before probably because she was so used to it. The two walked inside and soon came upon Rose’s room.

“Make yourself at home. I will go get some drinks and snacks to help us study please wait here,” Rose sat her down at her study table and left. Kanaya looked around at the purple room. It was a little dark compared to her bright yellow room but it was pleasant.

Rose’s room was cute and tidy. She had a shelf with an assortment of wizard books as well as a bag of knitting materials at the end of her bed. Kanaya pulled out her books and placed them on the desk and that was when she finally noticed the pretty vase. 

Inside the vase were nine paper roses. Rose had been collecting them and kept them on her desk this entire time. Kanaya pulled out the one in her hair and carefully placed it in the vase. Seeing all of them together gave her a warm feeling in her heart. This meant that Rose liked her back right? Otherwise why would she keep all of these?

Rose returned with some tea and biscuits. She pulled up a chair and sat close to Kanaya, after she pulled out her own books she noticed the extra flower in the vase. With a smile she brought her hand up to one of them, “These are truly beautiful. I was told that they were quite complicated to make.”

Kanaya looked down at her bandaged hands, “They were but it was worth it. It’s quite fun to make.”

“Yes worth it indeed. Do you think you could perhaps teach me at a later date?”

“Oh course if you so desire.”

“Wonderful it’s a date then.”

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Kanaya suddenly spouted out with a blush. Her face reddened some more with the realization of the strange outburst.

“I thought I had already accepted this proposition,” Rose gave her an amused smile.

“Oh when?” Kanaya couldn’t recall.

“In the hallway when I kissed you on the cheek earlier today,” Rose turned and began to take out her notes casually.

“Oh . . .” Kanaya couldn’t even begin to express he happiness, “Rose . . .”

“Yes?” the girl turned to face the taller girl once more and found their lips suddenly touching. Rose sat their wide eyed with a growing blush as Kanaya pulled away with a smile.

“I’ve admired you for so long,” Kanaya’s smile grew when Rose looked away with a hand over her mouth as if trying to hide her blush.

“You’re not the only one who has been admiring from afar,” Rose went back to her notes, her ears reddening. Kanaya stared at her unbelievingly as the major happiness welled up inside her. 

She quickly pulled Rose into a hug, her smile broadening. Rose was surprised at first but hugged back.

It was going to be such a wonderful relationship.

*************************************************************

A year had past and it was like a dream to Kanaya. They had so many wonderful moments together. It was a perfect relationship. Sollux and Karkat finally got together and Kanaya was glad for them, somewhat for the fact that Karkat wouldn’t get annoyed by her relationship by not having one himself.

The happy girl came back to her dorm room after a lovely date to find tow envelopes addressed to her. Inside she opened it up the first one and found that her request for international design studies to France had been accepted. Her enjoyment from the day suddenly disappeared. Sure she would love to study abroad, but she had signed up for it before she started dating Rose. Now if she wanted to go, she would have to leave her behind.

The second envelope was a fancy invitation of some sort. It told her to wear something formal and to meet in the gym that night at 7 sharp. The invitation was clearly written by Rose with her fancy writing and light purple pen. Would that mean she’d have to tell her that night? What would she do? She didn’t want to leave Rose even if it was an amazing opportunity.

They would talk about it that night. So at 6:30 she put on her nicest green velvet dress and headed to the gym.

“Hello?” She called as she entered the large dark area. The doors were unlocked but it was completely dark inside. Kanaya walked in and shut the door behind her and tried to let her eyes adjust until a single spotlight turned on and in the light was Rose wearing a sparkling Dress that matched her enchanting eyes.

Slow music turned on and Rose held her hand towards Kanaya. With a smile Kanaya walked over to her and took her hand. Together they moved to the beat slowly together. The two did not say a word. They just stared into each other’s eyes until Kanaya heard a muffled sound beside her. She looked down to see a paper rose with no stem. When she looked up there was a plethora of paper roses slowly floating down from above and falling all around the two.

“Happy Anniversary,” Rose stated.

Kanaya blinked at her before finally noticing that Rose was wearing long sleeved gloves. They two stopped dancing and Kanaya began to slide off one of the girl’s gloves. Rose let her. With the glove off Kanaya could see small bandages wrapped around her girlfriend’s delicate fingers.

“They are quite complicated indeed.”

“Do not tell me you made all of these all by yourself.”

“Of course not, I had a lot of help.”

A familiar cackle was heard and she was immediately hushed.

“Then that settles it. I’m staying here,” Kanaya held Rose’s hand to her cheek like a treasure.

“Staying? Were you going somewhere?” Rose asked.

“I got accepted to go study abroad in France for design and fashion studies but I do not wish to leave you behind.”

“Who said I would be left behind?” an envelope floated among the flowers and Rose caught it in midair before opening it and showing the exact same letter Kanaya had received. Except this one was addressed to Rose.

“How-”

“I told you, you’re not the only one that admired from afar for so long. When you signed up for the international studies, I did as well.”

Kanaya immediately pulled Rose into a kiss. Rose chuckled and wrapped her arms around her neck as the people in the stands in the gym’s ceiling began to woot and holler.  
The two broke the kiss but their foreheads remained touching.

_C’est la vie._

The two smiled at each other and danced the night away.

_C’est l’amour._

It was a perfect life.

_C’est magnifique._


End file.
